This invention generally relates to an assembly for use in vehicle drivelines and more particularly to a clutch housing assembly.
Vehicle drivelines typically include an engine and a transmission having a plurality of gears that are selectively engaged while driving the vehicle. A clutch typically is utilized to selectively couple the engine to the transmission to transmit driving torque to the wheels of the vehicle. The clutch typically includes a plurality of clutch plates that are selectively engaged or disengaged depending on the desires for operating the vehicle. The clutch plates are typically housed within a single clutch housing.
The normal operating conditions for clutches typically result in forces that tend to urge the clutch plates outside of the clutch housing. While various approaches are used to maintain the clutch plates within the housing, sometimes the housing material itself may give way under the normal operating forces.
The possibility for the clutch housing to become deformed and inoperative is increased by the typical machining of the housing when providing a snap ring retaining groove, for example. It is not unusual to machine a clutch housing near an open end of the housing to facilitate maintaining the clutch plates in position. This machining often reduces the strength of the clutch housing near the open end. One attempt at strengthening the open end has been to add additional material near the open end of the housing. The difficulty with this approach, however, is that it is typically complex to complete and proves prohibitively expensive. The cost associated with such approaches typically is not justified in view of the limited strength benefits gained.
There is a need for an improved clutch housing assembly with better strength characteristics than has been previously available. Moreover, there is a need for an economical manner of achieving additional strength in a clutch housing assembly. This invention meets those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior attempts.